My Soul Stays the Same
by cutebutevil23
Summary: Young Wild and Free... A sentence the girl known as Charlotte-Bellatrix (Charlie) will never be able to relate to, as a guinea pig for Voldemort. Of course she doesn't see it like that- she doesn't realize that he has stolen everything from her. When she goes to Hogwarts and meets the Golden Trio, she faces romance, drama, and starts too see beyond Voldemort's lies...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! It's cutebutevil23- I'm super excited! This is only an introductory to the story-to tell you a bit about the stories I'll be writing and, in future stories, updates.**

**Well, I'll be writing a lot of Fanfictions for Harry Potter. I'll probably do some for the Hunger Games, Divergent and Percy Jackson as well. ****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR THE SETTING!**

**I also loves reviews 3. Let me know if you like my story, if I'm going in the right direction, etc... I love feedback, positive or negative, just please be polite and explanatory with it 3**

**I'll try to update once a week... But sometimes I won't be able too.**

**Some of these ideas ARE my own! Please don't steal them! If I ever get an idea from another story, I'll be sure to link it. PLEASE do the same!**

**Well thats about it for THIS intro chapter... Oh, the next story will be a Harry Potter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

_No associating with MudBloods. No associating with Mudbloods. No-_

"Has anyone seen a toad?" A girl with curly brown hair enters the room. She has slightly crooked teeth, but a beautiful smile. She looks me up and down.

"You'd better get into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

I snap out of my book. _Dang it_! We have about fifteen minutes until we got to Hogwarts.

"Neville's lost it AGAIN… Every time… Have you seen it?"

I stutter, unsure of what to say. "N-no… who's Neville?"

_Stupid Charlie! You don't just ask 'Who's Neville?'!_

"Neville Longb-" She stops halfway threw. "What year are you in?"

"F-Fifth…" My cheeks are turning red. I can feel it.

"Are you new?" Before I reply, she smiles. "I'm Hermione Granger. We don't get many new students around here…"

"Oh…" Ugh. More attention on me. What else was it that Bella said.

_Keep a low profile…_

"Well, bye." With one last glance for Neville's toad, she leaves the compartment.

I'm alone.

Well, I'm used to it.

I slip on my robe, a little uncertainly. Hermione looked like she was about my age. She had a perfect complexion, some brown hair and eyes, and a nice welcoming smile. I like her.  
As for me, I have super-straight deep red hair. I'm not even kidding about anything in that sentence. My hair is so straight, I can take three hours curling it and the small wave it will get will only stay for about fifteen minutes. _If_ I put hairspray on it. It's extremely red, too. But I _love_ it. Having red hair, I mean. It's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I pause, and slap myself in the face.

I didn't mean for that to come out as mean and selfish as it did. I love my family- Bella and Cissy and-

The train's whistle blows.

I put my book-_Perks of Being a Wallflower_- into a pocket on the inside of my Hogwarts robe.

"All students are to remain seated while the Hogwarts Express arrives to Hogwarts Station," a voice on the intercom announces. I look at the compartment next to mine. It's full of Slytherins. That's the House I'm hoping to be in-Slytherin. I eyed the compartment when I first got into the train as an influence on how to act when I got into their House, but they weren't doing much - just talking and laughing, and I couldn't hear what they were saying – so I started reading my book. Now, a boy I think I've seen before stands up with a group of others, like a couple of oversized boys, a girl with straight black hair and another boy with a darker complexion. They all stood up, trying to hold themselves up while the train would come to a screeching halt. The girl grabbes on the boy I find familiar- he has blond hair and electric blue eyes. He wraps an arm around her. I consider trying to stand up too, but I'd probably look like an idiot since I'm alone. So I look out the window. Hogwarts Station isn't very big. I suppose it's because that they only expect one train to come twice a year. The platform is wooden, like all the walls. It's covered in pictures and paintings of the Hogwarts Express behind a group of maybe a thousand students. They take one every year. I watch the baggage leave the train, my leather bag easily spotted throughout all the suitcases. As soon as I can find room, I step out of my compartment and am immediately pushed around. My hands immediately grab my own left shoulder. It burns as I am pushed around. Tears well up behind my eyes. But I _will NOT _cry. So I distract myself by putting my left hand on my pocket where my book is sitting and my right one on my shoulder, trying to make a casual position while it screams in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~Hey guyzez. Sorry about the TWO MONTH LATE UPDATE D: things have come up and my story has been kinda put on the back burner. I have a few questions-one, about my last 2 published chapters, they still have a "Life". How am I supposed to make their "lives" last longer?! Thanks :) Not sure if I mentioned this, but every start of chapter will have a song to describe it 3 I DON'T OWN THESE SONGS!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.Begin Again*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**Taylor Swift*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

After the picture was taken, I start going towards a group of people that looked about her age, which included Hermione. Or should I be going towards the first years? No way! I'd look like an idiot! I walk around awkwardly. Everyone is boarding into small lifeboats. My eyes search the crowd for Hermione, but I don't find her. I stare at a red-haired boy run across the crowd. His hair is similar to mine, and so is the shape of his face. I quickly realize I'm staring. I watch him run up to a shaggy haired glasses-wearing boy and a curly haired- HERMIONE! I am a little concerned about just barging in on them like that, but they look like the kind of trio that won't care if you do that- walk in on them, I mean.  
"Hello, Hermione?" The second I say it, Red-Head and Hermione burst out laughing. At first I think they're laughing at me.

"Hermione..." The shaggy-haired boy nudges her. Hermione turns around.

"Hi," She smiles, still recovering from her laugh attack. "What's up?"

"Uh..." I stutter. I don't really have a reason. I just-I guess I was hoping they wouldn't mind.

"Well..." I say nervously. "I just... Well I'm new and..." I take a diffrent tone of voice and sigh. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

RedHead and Shaggy give each other knowing glances and grin. Hermione looks back at them for their 'OK', and when she sees them smiling, invites me onboard."Thanks," I offer as I enter the boat.  
"Sure, uh..." Redhead looks me up and down with a curious look. "Your name is...?"  
"Charlie." I smile. Well actually it's Charlo…Well it's Charlotte. Charlotte-Bellatrix. "What's yours?"  
"Ron." Redhead said. His face falls.  
"I'm Harry." Shaggy smiles.  
"Nice to meet you." I say, a little awkwardly. Harry takes a glance at me and sits down.

"Well hello everyone."

I gasp, like Harry. Hermione lets out a little yelp, and Ron lets out a fierce "Bloody Hell!"  
We aren't alone in the cart. A pale girl is sitting at the end of the boat reading some kind of magazine. it's dark, but I think she's reading it upside down. Beautiful bleach blonde curls and waves of hair flow down her back. She's wearing a light purple top and a pair of red jeans that actually compliment each other nicely. She has red and green earrings and a necklace with a cork charm on it.  
It's quite nice.  
Everyone stands quiet. The girl looked at Hermione.  
"Hum... This is Loony Lovegoo-" Hermione stop suddenly. Her cheeks go tomato red.  
"Luna Lovegood." She finishes off quietly, looking at the floor.  
"Wow, someone's made a lot of friends this summer." Ron jokes. Nobody laughs. The awkwardness of Hermione screwing up Luna's name and Ron's not-so-funny joke really gets to me. I hate silent moments. HATE them. I get them at home... You would think I'd be used to it, but I'm not. Especially now that I've learned what it is like to be with people. Narci-  
"Be careful."  
I turn my head towards Luna.  
"You almost squished an invisible Capricorn Honeybee." She says.  
I just give her the blankest look.

Once the boats finally start moving, I see Hogwarts. It is beautiful. Tall, spiraling towers surround it. A big meadow, forest and lake occupy around it.  
After about twenty-five minutes on the boat, we are all brought towards a small dirt road where several carriages are placed. Everyone starts boarding on to them, one by one.  
A lopsided boy comes join us.  
"Hi, Neville." is all anyone says. I content by smiling at the boy. I wait for the carriages to pull up.  
"What's that?!" Harry cried. He stepped up, right in front of the carriage, putting his hand out.  
"What's what?" Hermione and Neville say in chorus. Ron and I look closer. There it is! Had no one mentioned it, I never would have noticed it. There is a faint shadow on the rubble ground. Had I not known that I wasn't the only one seeing this, I would have judged myself mad. I see faint flickers of black once in a while.  
"I don't see anything." Ron says.  
"I see it!" I say at the same time.  
"W-what..." Harry shudders.  
"They're called Threstles."  
I gasp. Once again, Luna had stepped up behind me without me noticing.  
"You aren't going mad. Only people having seen and understood death can see Threstles."  
She puts out her hand and flats the air. When she does so, I see the faintest bit of black under her pale hand. I blink several times.  
"Are they... Are they... Ghosts?" I ask Luna.  
Harry looks at me in surprise.  
"They are Threstles." Luna repeats. "Although they do resemble giant, wingless African Elephants or stronger versions of the Loud Spanish Dragonfly... Or even-"  
"Fatless horses." Harry finishes. I look at him. I've seen horses, but these didn't look like anything! Just random patches of black with a shadow!  
I want to search on with the matter, but we are ordered onto the carriage. We sit down and the other four start discussing kids at school.  
Neville makes an obvious nod towards me. Hermione opens her mouth, but it's someone else who continues.  
"This is Charlie. She's- well she's new. But she's in her fourth year, I think." Harry says, looking at me.  
I smile.  
"Nice to meet you, Charlie."  
I look over at Luna.  
"Those are some... Some... Nice earrings..." I suddenly begin shaking. Those with earrings are those with power. To have put a hand on those earrings, she must have done something... Something amazing, like my aunt Bella or my aunt Cissy.  
I feel someone's eyes on me. My head turns and I see Ron staring at me. When he sees me looking, he turns to Harry and whispers something in his ear. Hermione, hearing this, kicks Harry in the shin and nods towards me, as if he's being rude.  
Was this some sign that they hate me?  
That was like a blow in the chest, although I wonder why it was so hurtful.

Walking into the HogwartsCastle was even grander than seeing it from the outside. The spiraling doors opened to a quiet little hallway.  
"Charlie! Charlie!" Hermione's arms hit my shoulders and she pushes me towards another hallway.  
"Great Hall... You'll get Sorted... Go with the little kids... The ones standing... In the front..."  
She pushes me forward, into a huge room. Four long tables are set up, and some kids younger and older are there, waiting to be served. I walk up towards the front, where a big jumble of ten or eleven year olds are talking and shaking and biting their nails.  
"And you are?" An older woman asks me. She looks maybe in her sixties... Scratch that, seventies... She is wearing a huge hat with a long robe. She has big eyes and smiling pink lips.  
I start shaking.  
"Ah, Charlotte Johnanson. Sit... Erm... Here."  
She puts me in the middle of the line. I sigh. I had totally forgotten-  
Another group of kids comes in. In the front end of the room, a long table filled with teachers is sitting. They are the biggest band of misfits I've EVER seen. There is a quite small teacher, and a half-giant. A teacher in only pink and a greasy haired teacher in black.  
A teacher with a long, curly beard who looks about 120 years old steps up and orders silence  
"It is time for another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I welcome our new students, ready to begin a life at Hogwarts. I welcome all of our older students, who have come back to join us in another adventure. I would like to welcome back all of our professor, such as Minerva McGonagall, our Charms professor, Sybill Trelawney, our-"  
A couple small coughs rings threw the Hall. Everyone looks around for the source. It goes off again. The teacher in pink steps up. Everyone looks at her in disgust. Was this my Headmistress?  
"Why, hello everybody." She says in a sweet-too sweet- voice. "As Professor Dumbledore already said what a pleasure to see you all at school. I love seeing your big, happy faces smiling at me."  
I look around. Not a single smiling face. Anywhere.  
"It is a pleasure to be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Together, we will learn about past wars and criminals that have intruded the Wizarding World before we received Cornelius Fudge as our minister. I will help you learn until you succeed. Where there needs discipline, discipline there will be. I cannot wait for another fun year in your company."  
She nodded at Dumbledore and sat down. The happy, welcoming feeling had left the air.  
"Thank you, Professor Dolores Umbridge," Continues Dumbledore, "for that wonderful introduction."  
He continues introducing the teachers. I can't concentrate.  
"... For your Sorting, Professor McGonagall will call you up to the front. You will sit in the chair and she will place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will announce your house, and you will go to your according table."  
The Hat sings a song, but all I catch is the Houses and their attributes: Hufflepuff, for understanding, compassionate and caring people. Ravenclaw, for the ones who enjoy learning, are creative and organized. Gryffindor, for the brave and knightly. Slytherin, for the water loving, determined sly, cunning folk.  
"Abbaton, Devon." Is called. Devon steps up courageously and smiles. I wish I had his confidence.  
The Hat sits on his head for a little bit.  
"GRYFFINDOR!" It calls. Devon hops up and goes to the Gryffindor table. The others are clapping politely.  
I hear a swear behind me. I turn around and see a black haired girl talking to her friends, swearing. And eleven year old.  
"Hey, cool it." I don't mean to be their mother. But their words remind me of...  
My arm goes instinctively to my shoulder.  
"What?" The girl looks at me. "Oh, sorry."  
I go back to facing the front, where, Bachford, Titiana is walking to her new house table (Hufflepuff).  
I hear more swearing from the girl's mouth.  
"Seriously." I say, looking into her eyes. "Quit it."  
"Hey, you gotta problem with it?" She says sassily. "Leave me the fudge alone."  
Only she doesn't say fudge.  
"Kid, seriously!"  
"I'M NOT A FUDGING KID!"  
Once again, not "fudging".  
I just turn around.  
"Charlotte Johnanson?"  
I start shaking and step up. I KNOW all eyes are on me because I'm the only 15 year old here. I step up the stairs feeling sick. I sit on the chair, worried its going to break under my 14 year old body.  
The Sorting Hat asks me for my name. Isn't it supposed to know this itself by entering my brain? It asks a few more questions. I answer them truthfully, knowing lying will do me no good.  
"Hm." The Sorting Hat says. "This is easy."  
I relax. Slytherin, for sure!  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
They have been watching. I know because I have to hold the tears back as I get off the chair. My poor shoulder...


End file.
